Sided Love
by Sanji Yagami
Summary: Iruka cinta Kakashi. Kakashi juga cinta sama Iruka. Namun, cinta mereka berdua harus bertepuk sebelah tangan. Apa yang menyebabkan cinta mereka tidak bisa bersatu? RnR fic ini. Kaka-FemIru.. Pliz!
1. Chapter 1

_**Pembukaan yang tidak penting…**_

Hai….

Kenalin, namaku Sanji Yagami (??)

*Lho, ini one piece atau death note atau naruto sih??*

Ya udahlah nggak penting…

Yang ngasih nama itu kan temen-temenku di sekolah.

Namanya Riiko Izawa, Marino Hojo, Nina Yamada, Hanon Hosho, & Kinoshita Ayumi

*Lho, kok jadi ngenalin temen satu kelas sih?? Ini kan di fanfic.*

Ya udah deh. Baca aja fanfic ini. Cocok untuk SEMUA UMUR.

Ini fanfic pertamaku loh!

Maklumin aja kalau kurang sempurna.

Sanji-kun (aku ini cewek lho!) mau pergi dulu.

*Mina-san : "Ke mana??"

Sanji-kun : "Mau ke rumah kalian. Kalian baca fanfic ini aja ya! Please, review ya…Bye, bye..." (melambaikan tangan kepada mina-san)*



**SIDED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Apa?? Kuliah di luar negeri??" tanya seseorang dari seberang telepon

"Iya, aku mau mendalami ilmu seni musik. Kalau aku belajar di luar negeri, aku bisa lebih pandai dalam ilmu seni musik. Aku kan ingin menjadi seorang musisi terkenal." jawab seorang wanita manis dengan rambut dikucir menghadap ke atas dan terdapat satu corengan panjang di wajahnya

"Kamu ini selalu bikin keputusan mendadak. Waktu jadi guru di Konoha Junior High School juga nggak bilang-bilang. Kamu selalu bikin kaget aku." teriak orang dari seberang telepon itu lagi

"Maaf…maaf, Kurenai-chan." jawab wanita manis tersebut

"Tapi…dengan begini, Iruka betul-betul lulus dari Konoha Junior High School." sahut orang yang bernama Kurenai dari seberang

"Iya….meskipun butuh waktu 8 tahun…" jawab wanita manis itu dengan mata yang berlinang-linang



8 tahun yang lalu….

Aku, Iruka Umino, adalah seorang murid wanita kelas 2 Konoha Junior High School.

Saat itu, semua murid kelas 2 Konoha Junior High School sedang melihat-lihat foto darmawisata yang telah dicetak yang dipasang di majalah dinding sekolah. Semua siswa merasa bahagia saat melihat-lihat foto tersebut.

Tiba-tiba…

_Drap…drap…drap…_

"IRUKA!! IRUKA!! IRUKA!!" seseorang berlari menuju ke aku

Aku pun menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapakah yang telah berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku.

"Eh, Kurenai-chan! Selamat pagi. Foto darmawisata sudah ditempel di sekolah, ya. Aku mau lihat, ah! Kurenai-chan mau lihat? Ayo bersamaku!" jawabku

"Iruka-chan! Gawat, lho!" sahut Kurenai, temanku yang berteriak memanggil namaku tadi

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung

"Sini, ikut aku!" jawab Kurenai sambil menarikku menuju majalah sekolah yang telah dipasangi foto darmawisata kelas 2

"Ada apa sih, Kurenai-chan?" tanyaku setelah sampai di depan majalah dinding sekolah

"Lihat tuh, nomor 69! Jangan kaget melihatnya, ya." jawab Kurenai sambil menunjuk sebuah foto yang tertempel

_Jreeeng…._

"HEH?!" teriakku dengan wajah memerah saat melihat foto tersebut



_**Di dalam kelas…**_

Semua siswa berteriak-teriak mempeributkan sebuah foto yang mengejutkan yang telah aku lihat tadi.

"Eh, sudah lihat foto darmawisata belum? Lihat foto nomor 69! Umino dan Hatake difoto berdua, lho!" sahut seorang murid laki-laki di kelasku

"Iya. Gaya mereka mencurigakan banget, tuh! Dunia serasa milik berdua!" sahut murid laki-laki lainnya

"Umino pasti beli foto itu! Iya kan?!" goda seorang teman laki-laki ku yang lainnya lagi kepada ku

Akupun tersentak kaget. _Dheg…._ (seperti itulah kira-kira bunyi jantungku)

"HENTIKAN!! MEMANGNYA KENAPA IRUKA HARUS BELI FOTO ITU, HAH?!" teriak Kurenai kepada teman-teman ku yang tadi menggoda ku sambil melotot ke arah mereka

"Hiks…" akupun menangis kecil (maklum, di sini, Iruka sifatnya memang cengeng)

"KAN KASIHAN IRUKA DIGOSIPKAN SAMA KAKASHI, SI MANIAK BASKET…" teriak Kurenai lagi

Tiba-tiba…

_Bruuuk…_

Seseorang melempar tasnya di meja seberang ku.

_Dheg…._ Aku pun terkejut saat melihat wajah orang yang melempar tasnya tadi.

"Kakashi…" kata ku dalam hati

"HORREE!! UMINO DAN HATAKE BERDUAAN LAGI! WAW…WAW… (kayak acara _Gong Show_ aja)" teriak teman-teman ku dari belakang secara langsung.

Kelas langsung menjadi gempar. Wajahku dan wajah Kakashi pun berubah drastis menjadi merah. Memang, yang duduk di baris depan saat itu hanya aku dan Kakashi.

"KALIAN INI….!!!" teriak Kakashi kepada teman-temanku

"WUAAAH…!!!" teman-temanku sambil lari berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menyelamatkan diri dari amukan si Kakashi Hatake



Kakashi Hatake adalah seorang murid laki-laki kelas 2 Konoha Junior High School yang sekelas dengan ku. Dia menjadi andalan klub basket sekolah. Dia juga sangat beken di Konoha Junior High School. Dia ceria dan selalu bersemangat. Selalu menjadi pusat perhatian teman-teman. Sangat bertolak belakang bila dibandingkan denganku yang tertutup dan tidak bisa olahraga. Dan pastinya, dia nggak suka bila digosipkan denganku.



"Hatake sudah datang?" tanya Pak Guy, guru seni musik, yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas, dan langsung menuju tempat duduk Kakashi

"Gawat, nih, Hatake. Selama kamu libur untuk pertandingan basket, ujian seni musikmu hancur total." sahut Pak Guy kepada Kakashi

"_Glek…_(Kakashi menelan ludahnya), sudah ku duga, Pak." jawab Kakashi malu

"Kalau ujianmu dapat merah lagi, kamu betul-betul celaka. Iya, kan, Hatake?!" sahut Pak Guy untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan sukses membuat Kakashi benar-benar malu sampai berwajah merah padam

"Ukh…" hanya satu kata itulah yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi sambil merengkuk di atas meja

"Baiklah! Umino, ajari Hatake belajar seni musik." teriak Pak Guy tiba-tiba

"Eh??" aku pun tersontak kaget dan langsung berwajah merah (maklumlah, kan Iruka baru saja digosipkan dengan Kakashi)

"Kenapa, Umino? Kamu keberatan? Di kelas ini, kamu yang paling menguasai pelajaran seni musik. Selain itu… Kamu akrab dengan Hatake, kan? Bapak sudah lihat foto darmawisata kalian. He..he.." sahut Pak Guy kepada ku

"Ke…KENAPA HARUS AKU….??!!??!!" teriakku dalam hati

"Nah, kalian berdua harus belajar sepulang sekolah nanti!" sahut Pak Guy kepada ku dan Kakashi

"SUIT…SUIT…SUIT…." teriak semua teman sekelasku yang lagi-lagi sukses membuat wajah ku dan Kakashi merah padam untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan kelasku menjadi gempar lagi akibat Pak Guy

"KENAPA JADI BEGINI?!!" teriakku dalam hati



Seusai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku segera berlari menuju gedung olahraga sekolah. Aku pun langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Aku masuk di salah ruangan yang digunakan untuk latihan para klub basket putra.

"Ma…maaf…. Ada Kakashi…??" tanyaku dengan canggung kepada sang pelatih basket

"HATAKE! KAMU DIPANGGIL CEWEKMU, NIH!" teriak sang pelatih kepada Kakashi dan membuat wajahku merah

"Ukh… _Gedebruk…_" Kakashi terpeleset saat sedang mendrible bola, lalu terjatuh, dan aku tertawa melihat kejadian itu

Dengan malu, Kakashi langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju aku.

"Hatake…kalau sudah selesai latihan, jangan lupa…euhm…belajar bersama…" sahut ku dengan sangat canggung kepada Kakashi

"Iya, iya… Tunggu sebentar." jawab Kakashi singkat sambil menuju ke tengah lapangan lagi dan mengambil bola yang tergelak, lalu mendriblenya

"HEBAAT!! Kakashi mendapat 1 point lagi! Luar biasa!" teriak salah satu pemain saat Kakashi berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, dan aku pun terkejut melihatnya

"Wah..Kakashi semangat lagi, tuh." sahut salah satu pemain lainnya

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, total point yang Kakashi kumpulkan sudah 800, kan? Dia bilang, targetnya adalah mengumpulkan 1000 point." sahut salah satu pemain yang lainnya lagi

"Apa?? 1000 point?! Kakashi seperti dari dunia yang berbeda denganku!" teriakku dalam hati saat mendengar percakapan itu



_**Di dalam ruang seni musik…**_

Aku sedang mengajari Kakashi pelajaran seni musik. Kami hanya berdua di ruangan ini. Ini semua akibat ulah Pak Guy, guru seni musik kami. Sepertinya, Kakashi masih kesal akibat kejadian tadi. Hal itu terlihat sangat jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Umino!" panggil Kakashi yang membuatku sangat kaget

"I...iya!" jawabku

Tiba-tiba Kakashi langsung menatap wajahku tanpa bicara apa-apa. Aku pun bingung olehnya. Aku penasaran apa yang akan diperbuat olehnya terhadapku.

"Umm..Umino, tolong aku, dong. Mainkan lagu ini!" sahut Kakashi kepadaku sambil menunjukkan sebuah nada yang telah ia tulis di atas secarik kertas

"_Dheg…_ Dia berbeda dengan bayanganku selama ini. Aku tidak pernah melihat sisi lain darinya..." batinku sambil menuju keyboard dan memainkan sebuah nada yang telah ditulis oleh Kakashi

Aku memainkan nada itu dengan bahagia. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata sedari tadi Kakashi memperhatikan permainan keyboard ku dengan wajah merah. Sepertinya, dia tertarik padaku. Tertarik pada permainan keyboard ku ini, bukan pada diriku. Tapi, entahlah... Aku juga tidak tahu.

"Lagu ini berakhir dengan bunyi 'G' kan? Makanya nadanya G mayor. Berarti dalam lagu ini, 'G' jadi 'DO'." jelasku kepada Kakashi setelah selesai memainkan nada, dan setelah menulis sebuah nada di papan tulis

"Iya…" jawab Kakashi dengan wajah bingung mendengarkan penjelasanku

"Euhm..Umino hebat, ya. Aku sama sekali nggak mengerti sandi not balok kayak begini. Umino bisa menarik melodi dari diagram ini." sahut Kakashi kepadaku, walaupun dia berbicara tanpa menghadap ke aku, karena dia sedang bermain-main dengan pensil mekaniknya (???)

"Waduh, ini seperti sandi rahasia saja… Aku dipuji Kakashi…" batinku dengan wajah memerah

"Bukan, yang hebat kan Hatake, bukan aku. Jangan ketawa, ya. Aku paling tidak bisa olahraga. Dalam pelajaran basket, aku tidak pernah membuat 1 point pun. 1 point bagiku...seperti membuat 1000 point saja. Makanya, aku kagum padamu, Hatake." jelasku pada Kakashi, yang telah membuatnya terkejut

_Tep…tep…tep…_

"Baiklah. Point ke-1000 akan kupersembahkan padamu. Sebagai tanda terima kasih. Gimana? Kamu sudah mengajariku pelajaran seni musik. Tapi, kayaknya aku masih butuh waktu untuk mengejar point ke-1000..." sahut Kakashi sambil berjalan ke arahku

Lalu, Kakashi pun melontarkan senyumnya yang manis itu kepadaku. Wajahku langsung memerah.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Kakashi tersenyum padaku. Manis sekali. Kakashi...." batinku

Kakashi pun kembali menuju tempat duduknya. Dia menulis sesuatu di atas meja.

_Sret...sret...sret..._ (seperti itulah suara yang terdengar saat Kakashi sedang menulis)

"Selesai!" sahut Kakashi

"Eh?" sahutku terkejut sambil berjalan menuju ke arahnya

"Sudah kubilang, ini bisa jadi sandi, kan? Ini melambangkan barisnya. Kalau tulis di atas garis, bacanya 'A-I-U-E-O'. Kalau tulis di bawah garis, bacanya 'KA-KI-KU-KE-KO'. Selanjutnya sama saja. 'SA-SI-SU-SE-SO' dan 'TA-CHI-TSU-TE-TO'. Tanda (") dilambangkan dengan tanda '#' (sharp). Kalau (.) dilambangkan dengan 'B' (flat). Ya, kan! Bisa jadi sandi, nih!" jelas Kakashi panjang lebar kepadaku

"He...hebat!!" sahutku kagum pada Kakashi

"Hei, kalau yang ini koma... Dan ini titik." jelasku pada Kakashi sambil menulis sesuatu di samping tulisannya tadi

"Wah...Umino juga menulis di meja, ya. He..he..he.." sahut Kakashi yang membuatku kaget saat itu juga

"Hah?!" aku pun tercengang setelah menyadarinya

"Ha..ha..ha..! Kita sama-sama dosa, nih!" sahut Kakashi padaku sambil tertawa lebar. Manis sekali.

"_Dheg..._ I..iya..." jawabku dengan wajah memerah

"Sandi ini rahasia kita berdua, ya!" sahut Kakashi yang telah membuatku terkagum-kagum padanya untuk yang ke-sekian kali

"Ternyata Kakashi bisa tersenyum seperti itu…" batinku dengan wajah merah



_**Di halaman sekolah…**_

"Hei, Umino! Kamu nggak ambil fotomu bersama Hatake?" goda seorang teman laki-lakiku

"_Dheg..._ " aku kaget mendengarnya dan lagi-lagi wajahku memerah

_Bletak..._

"Aduh!.." rintih teman yang menggodaku tadi.

Rupanya ia dilempari sebuah batu kecil oleh Kakashi. Jahil sekali si Kakashi. Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Dasar... Kakashi brengsek!" teriak temanku tadi sambil mengejar Kakashi yang telah lari jauh di depannya

"Week..." Kakashi menjulurkan lidahnya kepada temanku tadi

Lama-lama tubuh Kakashi dan temanku tadi sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Aku pun berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju ruang kelasku.

"IRUKA!" teriak seorang teman perempuan ku dari belakang yang membuatku berhenti berjalan. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang,

"Hari Minggu kita harus latihan basket. Gedung olahraga dipakai klub basket putra, jadi kita latihan di lapangan saja, ya. Kita ada ujian olahraga... Pak Guru akan menilai permainan basket kita... Jangan sampai kamu menyusahkan tim kita, ya." jelas temanku yang bernama Shizune, yang telah membuatku kaget dan merinding ketakutan

"Iya." jawabku singkat dengan diselimuti perasaan takut

Tanpa kusadari, ternyata Kakashi mendengarkan percakapanku dengan Shizune tadi. Kakashi langsung tersentak kaget saat mendengarnya.



_**Hari Minggu di lapangan....**_

_Duuuuk...._Sebuah bola basket terlempar mengenai kepalaku.

"Harus diomongin berapa kali baru mengerti, sih! Kamu harus lihat bola baik-baik!" teriak Shizune padaku

"Ma...maaf, Shizune..." jawabku takut

"Males banget deh, ada orang nggak becus dalam tim kita! Masa gara-gara dia, nilai kita jadi ikut-ikutan jelek!" teriak dua orang teman Shizune kepadaku

"Kalau begini terus, aku hanya akan menyusahkan teman-teman... Aku harus berusaha!" batinku dengan bergidik takut

Aku pun nekat untuk mencoba memainkan bola lagi. Tapi, walaupun hal itu sudah ku lakukan berulang-ulang kali, hasilnya pun tetap nol. Aku tetap tidak bisa memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dari aku kecil sampai aku SMP.

"IRUKA! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!" teriak Shizune dari belakang yang membuatku kaget

"_Dheg…_" aku bergidik ngeri dan takut

"UMINO!" teriak seseorang dari belakangku, dan sepertinya aku mengenali suaranya

"KAKASHI?!" teriakku dalam hati saat menoleh ke belakang

_Grep..._ Kakashi menarik tanganku. Aku tersentak kaget.

"Maaf, aku pinjam dia sebentar!" teriak Kakashi pada teman-temanku di lapangan. Dia pun langsung menarikku untuk mengikuti ke mana dia akan pergi

"ADA APA INI?! ADA APA SEBENARNYA INI?!" teriakku kaget dalam hati dengan ekspresi ketakutan



_**TBC...**_



_**Author...**_

Apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Kakashi Hatake terhadap Iruka Umino??

Penasaran kah Anda??

Saksikan di fanfic SIDED LOVE chapter 2 selanjutnya ya...

Tetap saksikan di chanel .net

Dan pastinya tambah seru deh...

Review ya... Review ya...

Sanji-kun tetap selalu di sini kok...

Kalau kangen sama aku, review fanfic buatanku ya...

Bye... (melambaikan tangan dan memberikan senyuman lebar kepada mina-san)

*(mina-san muntah membanjiri bumi)*

_-_ _**"Sanji Yagami"**_ _-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Balas-balas review :**

_**Inuzumaki Caleb Athena Helen**_**: He..he..he… Nggak tau ya, senpai.. Kalau senpai pengen tau lanjutannya kayak gimana, baca aja chapter 2 ini.. ****Hhehehe… Ehem..makasih ya, senpai, atas pujiannya… Oche, oche, saya akan menuruti nasehat-nasehat dari senpai. Makasih atas reviewnya ya, Inuzumaki-senpai...**

_**Sabaku no panda-kun**_**: Hai juga... ****Salam kenal... ****(lho? kok kenalan lagi??). Oche, saya akan menuruti nasehat-nasehat dari senpai deh… Makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya, Panda-senpai… Siip, ntar Sanji-kun cari deh fic buatan Panda-senpai. Truz, Sanji-kun review ya...**

_**KuroNezumi**_**: Iya, iya... Saya anak baru... Wah, kita sama ya ternyata... Tosh dulu, yuk... Jhahaha... (gmn cara tosh-nya coba? Sanji-kun gila ah...). Wuah..makasih atas pujiannya, senpai... Oke, oke.. Ni aku udah apdet lho.. RnR ya... Thanx reviewnya, Kuro-senpai...**

_**Charlotte.d'Cauchemar**_**: Makasih atas pujiannya, senpai... Oche, siip lah, saya akan menuruti nasehat dari senpai. Makasih reviewnya, Charlotte-senpai...**

_**Chiba Asuka**_**: Alo juga, Chiba-senpai... Oke, ntar Sanji-kun les fanfic di Chiba-senpai aja ya.. Jhahaha... Bercanda-bercanda... Waduh, review dari senpai kayaknya yang paling banyak deh... Makasih atas nasehat-nasehatnya... Saya akan menuruti nasehat-nasehat dari senpai... Wuih..Sanji-kun dipuji lagi ama Chiba-senpai... Ah, jadi malu ni.. *lebay*. Ya ntar fic Chiba-senpai aku review aja, tapi aku nggak baca, coz pastinya Sanji-kun bakal nggak kuat baca... Wkwkwk... ^_^**

_**Lady Bellatrix**_**: Emm..mungkin... Oche, oche, saya akan menuruti nasehat-nasehat dari senpai. Makasih atas pujiannya, senpai... Makasih juga atas reviewnya, Lady-senpai...**

_**Ze-z-chic**_**: Kenapa kok tersinggung?? ****Jadi inget ama Watanuki-kun ya?? Ato jangan-jangan, ada hubungannya ama kisah cintamu ya?? Jhahaha... *****lebay*. (Lebay kayak Marino apa Kyo??). Thanx atas pujiannya... Eh, maksudnya BAGUS tu Hitsugaya kan?? Penasaran lanjutannya?? Baca aja fic chap 2 ini… Thanx atas reviewnya ya, Ze-senpai… Eia, btw, kok kamu nggak pake nama Riiko Izawa aja sih?? *bingung*...**

__**: Yo juga, Nae-senpai... Makasih ya pujiannya, senpai... Oche, oche, saya akan menuruti nasehat-nasehat dari senpai... Aduh..lagi-lagi Sanji-kun dipuji sama Nae-senpai... Jadi malu... *lebay*... Thanx reviewnya, Nae-senpai...**

_**Yoshizawa Sayuri**_**: Kenapa senpai me-review fic saya secara langsung?? Jujur, sedikit aneh.. Tapi karena senpai maksa saya untuk mbalez review senpai, ya jadinya Sanji-kun balez.. Makasih ya atas pujian-pujiannya... Saya akan menuruti nasehat-nasehat senpai.. Arigatou reviewnya, Yoshizawa-senpai...**

_**~Thanx for your review~**_

_**Pembukaan yang tidak penting…**_

Hallo…

Sanji Yagami di sini...

Ini SIDED LOVE chapter 2.

Ehem..ehem… Sebelumnya Sanji-kun mau ngucapin makasih buat temen-temen cowok yang baik hati yang udah ngasih Sanji-kun candaan…

Special thanks for : Watanuki Kimihiro, Kyo Takagi, Kouru Hamasaki, Domeky Lizuka, Hitsugaya Toshiro,….

Dan tentunya buat Minori Tsurugi…

Hwahahaha… Semuanya nama samaran kok...

Mina-san (terutama temenku satu kelas), jangan ada yang ketawa ya! Kalo ketawa, ku bunuh kalian!

Ehm...kembali ke cerita SIDED LOVE...

Apa yang akan dilakukan Kakashi terhadap Iruka??

Baca aja yah!

Dan pastinya di-review dong…

Sanji-kun mau pergi dulu ke pasar ya.

*(Sanji-kun menggeret monyet kesayangannya)*

Emang aku punya monyet???



**SIDED LOVE**

**CHAPTER 2**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"ADA APA INI?! ADA APA SEBENARNYA INI?!" teriakku kaget dalam hati dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"KYAA!! KENAPA SIH?! IRUKA DICULIK!!" teriak teman-temanku.

"Ha...Hatake?! Aku sedang latihan bersama teman-teman... Ada perlu apa kamu denganku?" tanyaku bingung pada Kakashi.

"Cepat! Mumpung sedang waktu istirahat! Di babak pertama, aku berhasil membuat point ke-999! Ayo, babak kedua akan segera mulai!" jawab Kakashi sambil menarik tanganku menuju gedung olahraga sekolah.

"_Tidak mungkin?! Tempo hari pointnya masih 800, kan_?!" batinku dalam hati.



_**Di dalam gedung olahraga…**_

"AYO, KAKASHI!! WAW..WAW..WAW...." teriak para penggemar Kakashi.

"Kakashi memang hebat, ya. Kemarin dan hari ini dia habis-habisan... Ingin mengumpulkan point sebanyak-banyaknya. Gerakannya energik sekali. Nggak capek-capek. Padahal ini kan bukan pertandingan serius." jelas salah satu teman Kakashi kepada teman Kakashi yang lainnya lagi.

Aku pun tercengang dan terkejut ketika mendengarkan pembicaraan itu. Mataku membelalak dan wajahku memerah. Tiba-tiba...

_Hup... Sret... Praaaak.._.

Mataku membelalak, wajahku memerah, dan mulutku membentuk seperti huruf 'O'. Aku amat sangat terkejut ketika melihat kejadian itu. Rupanya Kakashi telah berhasil membuat pointnya yang ke-1000.

"WAW...WAW...WAW...WAW... GO KAKASHI! GO!" teriak para penggemar Kakashi.

"UMINO!! BERJUANGLAH!!" teriak Kakashi tiba-tiba sambil membentuk huruf 'V' pada jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang ditujukan khusus untukku.

"Ehm… Iya, aku akan berjuang…" balasku dengan senyuman dan anggukan kepala yang ku selingi dengan membentuk huruf 'V' pada jari telunjuk dan jari tengah seperti milik Kakashi dan khusus ku tujukan padanya.

"_Kakashi telah mempersembahkan pointnya yang ke-1000 itu untukku. Pasti dia membutuhkan perjuangan yang sangat berat. Aku juga harus berjuang sepertinya._" batinku sambil berlari keluar gedung olahraga menuju lapangan yang kubuat untuk ujian basket dan tersenyum bahagia.

_**Di lapangan…**_

_Duk... Duk... Shiuuut... Praaaak..._

"BAGUS, SHIZUNE!! REBOUND!!" teriak teman-teman Shizune saat ia berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

_Drap… Drap… Duk… Duk…_

Sekarang giliranku memasukkan bola dalam ring. Aku mengeluarkan keringat dan tekad yang bulat untuk memasukkan bola tersebut. Ternyata, Kakashi dan seorang temannya telah melihat ku saat sedang mendrible bola. Tanpa kusadari, Kakashi ikut mendukungku dengan wajah yang merah.

"ADUH, JANGAN BEGITU, IRUKA!" teriak Shizune.

"KEMBALI KE SINI, IRUKA!" teriak teman Shizune.

"Oh, lagi ujian basket putri, ya?" ucap teman Kakashi yang ada di sampingnya. Kakashi pun diam saja dan tetap memperhatikan permainanku.

"_Ukh... Kakashi... PINJAMKAN AKU KEKUATANMU..._" teriakku dalam hati sambil memasukkan bola dalam ring.

_Hup... Praaak..._

Mataku membelalak melihat kejadian itu. Aku pun tersenyum bahagia penuh kemenangan.

"Ber... Berhasil..." ucap Kakashi pelan sambil berjalan meninggalkan lapangan yang tanpa ku sadari.

"Ber... Berhasil, teman-teman... Aku berhasil membuat 1 point..." seruku bahagia kepada teman-temanku.

"Iya, Iruka… Kamu berhasil… Selamat ya… Waw…waw..." sahut teman-temanku padaku, yang ku balas dengan senyuman bahagia.

Aku berlari keluar lapangan dan akan menghampiri Kakashi. Tetapi, Kakashi sudah tidak di tempat itu. Aku pun bertanya kepada teman Kakashi.

"Oh, Kakashi... Tadi dia berada di pancuran air, tuh." jawab teman Kakashi.

"Terima kasih... _Drap... Drap... Drap..._" balasku kepada teman Kakashi sambil berlari menuju pancuran air yang dimaksud teman Kakashi.

"_Drap... Drap... Drap... Aku harus berterima kasih padanya... Berkat dia, aku berhasil membuat point... Aku bersemangat saat melihat dia mencetak point ke-1000…_" batinku sambil berlari.

"Hosh… Hosh… HATAKE!!" aku terengah-engah dan berteriak saat telah menemukan Kakashi.

"Umino..." balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku berlari menuju Kakashi. Tiba-tiba, kakiku terkilir.

"_Grek..._ KYAAA...!!!" teriakku saat kakiku berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"BAHAYA, UMINO!!" teriak Kakashi sambil berlari menuju ke arahku.

Aku berhasil ditangkap oleh Kakashi. Tetapi, sekarang aku sedang berada di pelukan Kakashi yang hangat itu. Wajahku dan wajah Kakashi memerah.

"_Dheg... Dheg... Dheg... Ke... Kenapa tubuhku tak bisa bergerak... Aku harus lepas dari pelukannya... Tidak, aku tak mau lepas... Dheg... Dheg... Dheg... Dheg... Aku bahkan bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya!_" batinku dalam hati dengan wajah merah padam

Tiba-tiba...

_Sret..._ Kakashi melepaskanku dari pelukannya.

"Ah..." ucapku lirih

_Sriiiing..._

_Cup...._

Mataku membelalak. Ternyata pipi kanan ku baru saja dikecup oleh Kakashi. Kami saling bertatapan dengan wajah merah. Tetapi...

_Drap... Drap... Drap..._

Kakashi berlari meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini.

_Dheg... Dheg... Dheg..._ Jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku menyentuh pipi kanan ku yang baru saja dikecup oleh Kakashi.

"_Dheg... Dheg..._ _Kakashi..._" batinku dengan wajah merah dan mata terbuka lebar.



_**Di dalam kelas…**_

"Kalian sudah mengambil foto darmawisata yang kalian inginkan? Hari ini batas terakhir, lho. Buat yang belum ambil, cepat ya..." ucap wali kelasku memberikan pengumuman.

"_Dheg..._ _Hari ini batas terakhir mengambil foto..._" batinku dalam hati.

Aku segera keluar kelas saat bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Aku berjalan menuju majalah dinding yang ditempeli foto darmawisata kelas 2. Rupanya hanya tinggal sedikit foto yang belum diambil Aku melihat foto nomor 69. Ternyata belum ada yang mengambilnya.

"_Dheg... Aku... Ingin foto itu... Dheg... __Tapi, gimana, ya… Dheg… Kalau kuambil, seisi kelas pasti tahu dan mereka akan semakin ribut..._" batinku saat menatap foto nomor 69.

Aku berdiri tegak lagak sebuah patung di depan foto nomor 69. Aku bingung untuk mengambilnya atau tidak.

"_Glek…_, _aku menginginkan foto itu…_" tekadku bulat dalam hati.

Aku sudah menetapkan untuk mengambil foto nomor 69. Aku pun mengeluarkan pena ku untuk menulis namaku di bawah foto nomor 69. Bila aku telah menuliskan namaku di bawah foto tersebut, maka foto tersebut akan menjadi milikku. Namun, saat aku akan menuliskan namaku, tiba-tiba....

"TUH, DIA TULIS NAMANYA!" teriak seorang lelaki di belakangku, dan itu amat sangat membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"BENAR KAN TEBAKANKU! UMINO AKHIRNYA AMBIL FOTO ITU! ASYIK, AKU MENANG TARUHAN! HA..HA..HA.. " teriak laki-laki itu lagi kepada teman yang ada di sampingnya.

"SIAL, AKU KALAH DEH! HWA...HA...HA..." balas teman laki-laki itu sambil tertawa lebar.

Aku pun berlari dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sedih, dan juga malu. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengarkan suatu percakapan dua murid wanita yang sangat mengejutkanku.

"Ternyata Iruka berani sekali, ya..." ucap murid wanita itu.

"Masa, sih! Nggak percaya..." balas teman murid wanita tersebut.

"Idih..dibilangin tetap nggak percaya. Aku lihat, lho. Tadi di pekarangan belakang, Umino dan Hatake… Pelukan sambil cium-ciuman!" ucap murid wanita tersebut.

Aku kaget setengah mati. Aku ketakutan. Tiba-tiba...

_Drap... Drap... Drap..._

Kakashi berlari ke arah dua murid pria yang sedang berada di depan majalah dinding tadi. Rupanya Kakashi juga mendengarkan percakapan tadi.

"KA... KALIAN...!!" teriak Kakashi sambil berlari ke arah dua murid pria tersebut.

"KYAAAA....!!!" teriak dua orang murid pria tadi sambil berlari.

Kakashi mencengkeram baju yang digunakan oleh salah satu murid pria tadi. Kakakshi juga mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, aku tidak terlalu jelas mendengarnya.

"Memang benar, kan..." rintih salah seorang murid pria tadi yang dicengkeram bajunya oleh Kakashi.

"Idih! Mereka berdua punya hubungan apa, ya?" ucap dua murid wanita yang lewat.

"Lihat tuh, Umino hanya diam-diam saja." ujar dua orang pria yang lewat.

_Dheg… Dheg… Dheg…_ Jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku ketakutan. Ingin rasanya aku menangis. Namun, apa dayaku. Aku hanya diejek-ejek oleh teman-temanku.

"HEI, UMINO! AYO AMBIL FOTONYA, NANTI KEBURU DISAMBAR ORANG, TUH!" teriak salah seorang temanku yang ada di sekitarku.

"SUIT… SUIT…" teman-temanku yang lain yang bersiul-siul saja untukku dan untuk Kakashi.

"Hen... HENTIKAN...!! HENTIKAN SEMUANYA!! AKU TIDAK MENGINGINKAN FOTO ITU!! ULAH KALIAN INI... HANYA MEMBUATKU KESAL, TAHU!!" teriakku kepada teman-teman yang ada di sekitar majalah dinding.

Kakashi terkejut mendengar ucapanku tadi. Dia pun langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya. Dia melihat ke arahku. Begitu pula dengan teman-temanku lainnya. Mereka hanya terdiam dan memandangku.

_Dheg..._ Aku terdiam.

"Dasar... Sekarang kalian sudah mengerti, kan. Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Umino tidak punya perasaan apa pun padaku. Aku cuma... Bertepuk sebelah tangan..." jelas Kakashi kepada teman-temanku, lalu ia meninggalkan tempat yang telah terjadi keonaran tadi.

"Jangan gitu, Iruka. Kan kasihan si Kakashi..." ujar salah seorang teman perempuan kepadaku.

"_Aku... AKU TIDAK BISA BICARA.... TIDAK PANTAS MENGATAKANNYA... Aku... AKU SUDAH TERANJUR MENYAKITI PERASAANNYA..._" teriakku dalam hati.

Aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku hanya menutupi wajahku menggunakan kedua tanganku. Orang-orang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dibalik kedua tanganku ini. Sebetulnya, aku menangis. Aku berlari menuju kelas. Di dalam kelas sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

_Taarrr... Jedeerr... Saaaa...._

"Ah, hujan turun deras... Petirnya keras sekali..." ucapku lirih sambil memandang keluar jendela kelas



Hari-haripun berlalu. Sejak kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah bicara lagi dengan Kakashi. Saat kami berpapasan pun, dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku lagi. Dia sekarang sudah bisa tersenyum lagi kepada seluruh murid Konoha Junior High School. Namun, tidak padaku. Memang wajar. Aku kan sudah melukai hatinya. Kini aku sendiri.

_Taarrr... Jedeerr... Saaaa...._

Hari ini hujan deras saat bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sebuah sosok yang berada di pintu gerbang dalam sekolah, dan sepertinya aku mengenalinya. Sosok itu seperti menanti seseorang. Setelah aku dekati sosok itu, sosok itu merasa ada yang mendekatinya. Sosok itu langsung menoleh padaku. Ternyata...

"_Ka... KAKASHI!_" teriakku dalam hati setelah mengetahui siapakah sosok tersebut.

_Sret... _Aku pun segera berbalik arah untuk meninggalkan Kakashi sendiri. Namun...

"JANGAN PERGI!!" teriak Kakashi padaku.

"JANGAN PERGI, UMINO!! ADA SESUATU YANG INGIN KUBERIKAN PADAMU!!" teriak Kakashi lagi sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop kecil yang dibawanya kepadaku.

Aku pun berjalan menghampirinya. Aku mengambil amplop yang dibawa Kakashi. Setelah kubuka amplop tersebut, ternyata...

"_I... INI... FOTO NOMOR 69..._" teriakku dalam hati dengan ekpresi terkejut

"Euhm, Umino, maaf kalau kamu merasa terganggu… Tapi, sayang kan kalau foto itu nggak diambil, kan? Kalau kamu nggak mau, buang saja. Aku... Cuma menyampaikan benda yang ingin kusampaikan." ucap Kakashi padaku sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali.

_Drap... Drap..._ Kakashi berjalan meninggalkan aku sendiri.

"_Aku... Aku ingin menyampaikannya..._" batinku dalam hati sambil memandangi foto kami berdua, foto nomor 69.

_Syut._.. Aku memasukkan foto tersebut ke dalam amplopnya. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat sesuatu. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Kakashi yang telah bersusah payah dan bekerja keras melampaui ejek-ejekan teman-teman untuk mengambil foto ini. Aku pun berbalik ke belakang.

"KAKASHI....!!!!" teriakku keras.

_Taarrr... Jedeerr... Saaaa...._

Namun, yang menjawab hanya petir dan suara hujan yang keras. Sekolah ini sudah sepi. Maklum, jam pulang sekolah sudah satu jam yang lalu.

Aku berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah dan berjalan menuju rumah. Di jalan, aku menangis. Aku terus memikirkan Kakashi. Aku yakin, bahwa aku telah menyukai Kakashi sepenuh hatiku.

"_Aku ingin jujur pada diri sendiri. Jujur mengakui perasaanku... Berani bersikap baik pada orang yang kusayang. Besok di sekolah, aku harus berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya..._" batinku dalam hati sambil berlari menuju rumah diselingi tangisan penyesalanku ini.



_**Paginya di sekolah...**_

_Drap... Drap... Drap..._

Aku berlari menuju sekolah. Seseorang menyapaku.

"Selamat pagi, Iruka-chan!" salah seorang teman perempuanku menyapaku.

"Ah, pagi juga, Kurenai-chan. Aku duluan, ya..." balasku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Iya..." jawabnya.

Aku berlari menuju halaman sekolah. Aku menatap langit.

"Wah, cuaca cerah..." kataku sambil tersenyum menatap langit.

"_Hari ini upacara kelulusan kami. Mulai hari ini, aku ucapkan selamat tinggal pada diriku yang pengecut..._" batinku sambil menatap langit biru.

"_Hmm..Kakashi belum datang, ya? Dheg... Dheg…_" tanyaku dalam hati sambil mencari-cari sosok Kakashi di sekitar halaman sekolah.

"_Duh, aku jadi gugup begini! Oh iya… Aku pasti jadi berani kalau lihat foto kami…_" batinku sambil mengambil foto nomor 69 di dalam tasku.

Setelah ku ambil fotonya dari dalam amplop, aku membalik foto tersebut. Aku terkejut melihat bagian belakang foto tersebut. Ternyata ada tulisan di belakangnya.

"HEI, KAKASHI!!" teriak salah seorang teman Kakashi.

_Dheg..._ Wajahku pun memerah. Segera ku masukkan foto nomor 69 ke dalam amplopnya, lalu ku masukkan ke dalam tas.

Aku berputar arah dan segera mencari dari mana suara itu bersumber. Setelah aku menemukannya, aku melihat sosok Kakashi di sebelah murid pria yang berteriak tadi.

"HATAKE!!" teriakku pada Kakashi.

Saat itu, Kakashi sedang menyeberang. Lalu, Kakashi membalikkan arahnya, dan memanggilku. Namun, dia tidak bergerak menghampiriku. Dia tetap berdiri di tengah jalan.

"Ah, Umino…" dia tersenyum padaku, dan akupun membalas senyumannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah truk melaju cepat tepat di belakang Kakashi.

_BRUUUUMM…._

Suara truk itu keras sekali. Aku langsung berteriak keras.

"KAKA.... AAA... TIDAAAKK..." teriakku sambil menutupi wajahku saat melihat kejadian itu.

_CIIIIITT... BRAAAAKK..._

"TIDAAAKK...!!! KAKASHIIII....!!!" aku berteriak keras.

Namun, takdir Tuhan tidak seperti rencanaku. Tubuh Kakashi terpental sekitar tiga meter dari lokasi kejadian. Tubuh Kakashi pun remuk dan hancur berantakan. Kakashi tewas seketika.



Aku mengeluarkan foto kami berdua, foto nomor 69. Aku memandang foto itu. Berulang-ulang aku menyesalinya... Kenapa... KENAPA AKU TIDAK LEBIH CEPAT JUJUR PADANYA...!!!??!!



_Kono nyo__tte ni_

_Kakaete ini kono toki no shizuku_

_Sotto ni girishimete wasureta kiyoku_

_Nakushita kotoba yeah...yeah..._

_Hitotsu, hitotsu omoi daseba_

_Subete wakate ita, kiga shite ita no ni_

_Iro aseta koto ba wa_

_Bokuno sugu sobani oite atta_

_Kota e no denai yoruto, hito hira no nuku morito_

_Haruka kanata no akogareto_

_Tada sore dake wo_

_Kuri kaeshin boku wa ikete_

-Nakushita Kotoba _ No Regret Life-



_Tep… Tep… Tep…_

_Grek…_

Aku membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. Aku memasuki ruang seni musik di Konoha Junior High School. Aku melihat seisi ruangan ini. Sepi. Sunyi. Aku melihat sebuah meja yang berada di deretan paling depan. Di meja itu masih ada bekas tulisan sandi rahasia yang kubuat bersama pria yang kucintai di masa delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Kakashi... Sudah lama, ya. Sejak kamu tiada, aku menyegel foto darimu. Perasaan itu tetap tertinggal di dasar hatiku, tidak pernah berubah. Dan aku tidak punya keberanian untuk membaca pesanmu di balik foto itu." ucapku sambil berjalan menuju meja yang kutulisi sandi rahasia bersama Kakashi.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kamu sudah tiada. Meski 8 tahun telah berlalu... Aku baru berani membaca pesanmu sekarang." ucapku lagi sambil menyentuh meja tersebut.

Mataku pun langsung berlinang air mata. Aku mengambil sebuah amplop di dalam tasku. Di dalam amplop tersebut terdapat sebuah foto yang bergambarkan diriku bersama diri Kakashi. Aku mengambil foto tersebut dari amplopnya, lalu membaliknya. Aku mulai mengeja pelan-pelan tulisan yang ada di balik foto itu.

"Su… Ki… Da…." ejaku pelan-pelan.

"Ah, Sukida (Aku Suka Kamu)." aku mengulangi lagi tulisan yang tertera di bagian belakang foto tersebut.

Air mataku berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Aku memandang ke langit-langit ruangan seni musik Konoha Junior High School. Aku mulai membayangkan saat-saat bahagiaku bersama Kakashi. Aku pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Iya, Kakashi. Aku juga suka kamu. Semoga di sana kau mendengarkannya" ucapku sambil berlinang air mata.

Dengan begini… Selesai sudah perjalanan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku memandang fotoku bersama Kakashi itu sekali lagi.

"Kamu, Kakashi remaja… Akan hidup selamanya di dalam hatiku." ujarku sambil memandangi foto tersebut dengan linangan air mata.



_**The End...**_



_**Author...**_

Horee...

Selesai sudah fanfic pertamaku ini...

Semoga mina-san senang membacanya ya...

Pas mbaca fanfic ini tu enak sambil ngedengerin lagunya No Regret Life yang Nakushita Kotoba...

Aku aja sampai mau nangis…

Tapi nggak jadi... Hwa..ha..ha...

Tolong kasih kritik dan sarannya yach...

Ya udah deh, Sanji-kun mau pulang dulu ke rumah. Tadi habis jalan-jalan sama monyet ni. Capek deh...

Tunggu fanfic buatan Sanji-kun lainnya ya...

Sanji-kun mau mbuat fanfic yang baru dulu...

Da..da...

MET MBACA....!!! 

Special Thanks for :

_Umino Iruka_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Yuuhi Kurenai_

_Shizune_

_Guy Maito_

_Konoha Junior High School (beserta seluruh guru, karyawan, & siswa-siswi)_

_Temen-temen Sanji-kun_

_Orang tua, saudara, dan lain-lain yang ada hubungannya sama Sanji-kun_

_Tentunya buat mina-san juga_

Bye...

_-_ _**"Sanji Yagami"**_ _-_


End file.
